Lucky me
by RaeyvnRain
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Rikku's journey from The Thunder Plains to Besaid begin's in a series of unlucky events. When she runs into Gippal, things go from unlucky to complicated. GippalRikku.
1. Default Chapter

**Lucky me....**

By: **Raeyvn Raine**

**Chapter 1 --Still hate the thunder.**

A/N: This is my very first FFX-2 Fic...Be nice....please? I was working on something else, but this sorta popped up..

It's told from Rikku's POV for now at least.

* * *

Okay, So ya know how I'm over my little fear of thunder?

Well, not so much.

I mean, It's fine and all, as long as there's someone with me, who if, in the off chance I get struck by a stray bolt, can pour a potion on me, and save me.

But alone?

Yeah, not so much over it.

But shhhh! I'll completely deny it if you ever tell anyone. Got it? Got it. good.

Oh, so you wanna know what brings this up, huh?

Heh heh heh.

Well, see.....Oh it's nothing. really.

Fine. Fine. I'll tell you.

I happen to be in the Thunder Plains right now. Yep, you guessed it. Alone.

Oh, you wanna know why?

See, after we left Yunie in Besaid with Tidy...heh, heh, he hates it when I call him that...Oh yeah back to the story eh?

Paine decided to go to the Youth League Head Quarters.

Why? I don't know. Go ask her.

Like I was saying.

So that just left me. Lonesome me. No one to talk to, or anything. So I decided to go talk to Brother, and Buddy.

Everything was going just fine, we were talking and laughing. Then, clumsy me. I tripped. Over my own feet. I know. I'm a klutz. Well when I landed, I kinda pressed some buttons, I have no idea what buttons, but next thing I know, The Celcius is barreling towards the ground.

Luckily enough, Buddy managed to fix whatever I did.

But.

Yeah, there's a but.

Brother was really mad. Like, really, _really_ mad.

So mad, in fact, that he stopped the airship right where we were.

And pushed me out the door.

Meanie! He didn't even let me get any of my stuff.

And just guess where we were?

Yep, you got it! Thunder Plains.

Oh, lucky, lucky me.

So yeah, that brings us up to date.

Right now, I'm right in between Rin's travel agency, and the exit to Guadosalam.

Where to go? Where to go?

ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!!

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed.Yeah, ok, so maybe it wasn't anywhere near me, but still.

I turned and ran.

Which way?

I don't even know, I have no clue where I'm headed.

I'll tell ya when I get there, okay?

* * *

There's the first chapter, I promise it'll get interesting, it just starts this way. If I get enough reviews, i'll post the next chapter soon, if not.........who knows..... 


	2. Where'd I go?

**Lucky Me**

**By: Raeyvn Raine**

**Chapter 2---Where'd I go?

* * *

**

So, you wanna know where I ran to?

Well, I'll tell you. I ran all the way to Guadosalam. Once I was in Guadosalam, I realkized I had two options.

One: Go to Chateau Leblanc.

Two: Go to the Inn.

Obviously, I chose option number two. Even though, last time I was here, I accidentally set off one of my flashbombs inside. It was during Yunie's pilgrimage. I was showing Tidus how they worked, and Wakka came up behind us, and scared me. I dropped it.

Heh heh heh.

The owner told me never to come back.

I was hoping he had forgotten.

Obviously not.

As soon as Ientered the building, he glared at me.

"Can I get a room for one night?" I asked. Please say yes.

"NO! If you want to rest. Use that chair." he gestered to a chair behind me.

"Aw, come on. It's just one night. Please?"

"All the rooms are full. you wanna rest, use that chair." he said firmly.

"Fine." He wants me to rest in that stupid chair. I will.

I stomped over to the two chairs, and laid across them.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a killer back ache. Stupid chairs. Stupid Innkeeper. I glared at him as I walked out of the door.

On to The Moonflow.

I ran into a few fiends along the way, for the most part, they were easy enough to beat with just my daggers. Maybe my luck was changing.

I got to the Moonflow and learned that the next Shoopuf wasn't leaving for an hour. Great. This is going to be a long wait. I settled back on the stairs, and I guess I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of my childhood, in the desert.

Dream

_A twelve year old Rikku was running around behind Brother, and Gippal, who had one of her feather earrings. Ones her mother had left her._

_Brother suddenly stopped and stared at something in the distance. He elbowed Gippal in the side._

_"Look at her." he said in Al Bhed, gesturing to a girl walking towards the doors leading to Home._

_"Who?" Gippal asked waving Rikku's earring in the air, above her head._

_"Calyana." Brother said dreamily._

_"Oh, yeah. She's pretty hot." Gippal agreed, still holding the earring high in the air. Neither boy noticed Rikku had stopped jumping, and was standing a few feet back from them, a look of hurt on her face, and dissapointment._

_They continued to stare, as she entered the building. Neither noticed, Rikku slip away, while they watched the other girl.

* * *

_

"Mish? Mish? Shoopuf, is ready to launch." I woke with a start.

"Oh, ok, thanks." I jumped up, and ran to the platform, and was raised up to board the Shoopuf. Once I was on the Shoopuf, I sat back.

Why'd I dream about that? Calyana was Brother's first crush. He'd had a crush on her for years. Then Gippal stole her away from him. Not like he'd have actually gotten anywhere with her anyway.

I touched one of those earring. Gippal gave me my earring back that night. He snuck into my bedroom window.

"_Where'd you go earlier?" he'd asked_

_I ignored him._

_"You mad at me?" he'd pouted._

_Still, I ignored him._

_"Cid's on. Don't be mad. It's just an earring." he grinned._

_Just an earring? This is not about that earring. This is about a heart breaking._

_"Yeah, I guess your right. Just an earring. Thanks." I smiled back at him. I'll never tell him, never._

The Shoopuf lurched to a halt.

"What's going on?" I yelled to the driver. We were only half way over the Moonflow. I didn't see any fiends anywhere. Why had it stopped?

"Shoopuf deshided to take a break?" the driver suggested.

Great. We're stuck here, in the middle of The Moonflow, just because the Shoopuf decided to take a break?

Unreal.

So I waited. And waited.

An hour and a half had passed, and the Shoopuf still hadn't budged.

I stood next to the railing. Hmmm.....I wonder?

If I jump, and swim the rest of the way, I'll probably make it across faster than if I wait.

I backed up a little, ready to run and jump.

Suddenly, the Shoopuf lurched forward. I stumbled, and fell. I hit my head on the the rail in front of me.

Owie! That hurt! I raised a hand to my forehead. Ouch. I think there's already a lump forming!

The rest of the ride went smoothly. I didn't move from my seat until we were at a stop, and the lift had been raised to exit the Shoopuf.

By the looks I got once I was on the ground, I was sure I had a huge bump, and I had already had searched my pockets for a potion. No luck. My pockets were empty. Now, if I had my alchemist dressphere.....well, I always have one stashed away in there.

Stupid. Stupid Brother!

I went to the nearest merchant. I highly over payed for a potion. But I had to have one. I poured a bit into my hand, and rubed it onto my forehead. I could have just drank one, but for one thing they taste aweful. For another, it's better to put it on the spot when it's just a little bump.

Oh, ow. ouchuie. AAAGGGHHH! Some of it just dripped into my eye.

Ok, I know what your thinking. A potion? A healing potion, stings? No way. But in the eye, yeah. It hurts.

Blink, blink, blink. Ok, I think it's better now. yeah, I can see. It's ok. No problem.

With the luck I'm having, I'll be dead before I reach Besaid.

Oh, I didn't tell ya, huh? Yeah, I decided to go to Besaid. That's where I'm heading now.

That is unless my really bad luck interferes again, and something else happens.

Which, it probably will.

Oh, Lucky, lucky me.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Kingleby:** Thanks. I tried really hard to keep her personality as close as possible.

**Angry Girl:** Glad you thought it was funny. I tried.

**ploperdude: **Yeah, I thought it was too short too. I'll try to make them a little longer. Thanks for reviewing

Read and Review everyone!!


	3. Djose, Gippal, and a dream

Lucky me

By: Raeyvn Raine

Chapter 3: Djose, Gippal, and a dream

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. My computer was all spazoid, and my uncle took a super long time fixing it, but I'm back now...Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanx!

* * *

After the whole Moonflow incident,I started walking towardsgasp Djose. Yeah, as in The Machine Faction, as in another gasp Gippal.I am absolutely not going to The Machine Faction. No way. I really don't need Gippal to find out thatI nearly wrecked the airship. I'd never hear the end of it.

Here I go. Sneaking away from theMachine Faction. Pray that no one sees me.So far, so good.

"Hey, Cid's girl!"

Istopped. More like froze. How couldI avoid the place, with him seeing me? Should I pretend I didn't hear him? No, I already stopped. That would be rude. What else can I do?Yep, no choice now.I had to turn around.

"Uh, hiya, Gippal."I cringed. Could I be any more lame?

"What are you doing here" he asked walking closer. "And where's the other Gullwings"

I am so not telling him what happened. It is NOT going to happen.

"I'm on my way to Besaid. To see Yunie. You know Paine's with Nooj, at Youth League Headquarters." He should know anyway. They were all friends again, weren't they?

"On foot? Where's Brother's airship"

My, my, isn't he just full of questions.

"Brother and I aren't speaking." she answered. There is absolutely no way I'm telling him why.

"Why's that?" I wasn't looking at him, I was staring at a small rock on the ground. No matter though, I didn't have to look to know that damn smirk was on his face.

"What's with all the question's"I asked instead of answering his own queston.

"Just curious. Knowing You and Brother, it's either something really stupid. Or, you messed something up." He suddenly narrowed his eye at me. "Aha! That's it isn't it? You did something. What'd ya do" he started slowly walking in a circle around me, looking atme with suspicion. He knows this will bug me, he used to be able to get anything out ofme when they were kids by doing this.

Not gonna happen.

He stopped, just inches in front of me. His face was right in front of mine

"Did ya break something" he asked

"No" not a total lie, whatever I did WAS fixed.

"Uh- huh." was all he said.

Iwas saved any further explanation by a loud shout from an angry hover driver.We both looked up and realized they were blocking the road leading from Djose to The Moonflow.

Iwas so relieved,Ireallyfelt like giving the hover driver a big thank you hug.I resisted the urge though, realizing it would be very awkward to explain whyI was so happy to be getting yelled at by the hover driver. "Come on." he grabbedmy arm and leadme towards the temple.

"Hey. Hey"I protested. "I can walk on my own, ya know."I snapped aswe crossed the bridge.

"Whatever, Cid's girl." he replied, but let go ofmy arm.

He started walking towards a room off to the side of the main room, and motioned forme to follow.

Idid. Well,I figured sinceI was already here,I might as well grab some food, and rest awhile.I only had the little bit of gilI managed to steal from the fiends, since everythingI owned, allmy money, just..everything was still on board the airship.

I was startled out of my thoughts when he dropped a tray of food in front of her on the table.I quickly sat down.I reallyhadn't realized until that moment thatwe were in the kitchen.

"So you ever gonna answer my question" he asked after I shoveled some food intomy mouth.

Not on your life, buddy.

I just shrugged.

"Fine. I guess that just tells me that you messed something up. Your so clumsy, Cid's girl. Don't know how you managed to stay on that ship for that long with out breaking something."

"Hey! It was an accident! I didn't mean to. And Buddy fixed it" Oh shit. I hate him. I can't believe I said that.

Gippal, had the nerve to smirk at me.

Then it dawned on me..

He did it deliberatly. _That sneaky little..._

"What happened" he asked.

" I was bored, we'd just dropped Paine off, and Yunie was in Besaid, so I wanted to talk to Buddy, and Brother. I kinda tripped and hit some buttons. Buddy fixed it. No biggie.":I shrugged, giving up It didn't matter anymore.

He laughed. And laughed.

And laughed.

"Um, it's not that funny."I was a bit annoyed now.

"Cunno"(sorry) he stopped laughing."So...you gonna stay here tonight"

Ifelt her lips twich, but refused to smile."Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

_DREAM_

_A ten year old Rikku, and an eleven year old Gippal, stood on the sandy desert Oasis, rain poured down heavily. The sun was long gone from the sky._

_"Gippal" she asked, smiling up at him. She had been head over heels in love with him since she'd met him, nearly three years before._

_"Yeah, Cid's girl" he smirked. Even at eleven, Gippal had mastered that trade mark smirk of his._

_Rikku scowled at him, momentarily forgetting what she had intended on saying. Ever since the day they'd met, he'd called her 'Cid's Girl' which annoyed her to no end. Which, in all honesty, was mostly his reasoning for continuing to call her that name. _

_She rolled her eyes, and gave up on glaring at him. She never could stay mad at him. Not for very long anyway._

_"Why'd ya bring me out here" she asked. Not that she minded, she loved spending time with him, but, it was pouring rain, and the middle of the night._

_"Dunno. Just felt like going. You know you wanted to come with." He said as he saw the protest forming on her lips. "don't even deny it. You can't resist me." he tossed in._

_She stared at him in desbelief. He dragged her out of bed, for no reason"Your so full of it." she snorted._

_He ignored her comment, and grabbed her hand. "come on. I know a place where we can keep warm." he lead her to a wall of rock, and searched along it, knowingly._

_"what are you doing" Rikku asked impatiently. She was soaked, and if anything, the rain started to come down harder._

_"There's a small opening in these rocks, It's a tight squeeze, but it huge once your inside. I just gotta find-Aha! Here it is. Here, you go in first." Gippal instructed._

_Rikku stepped in front of him, and raised a brow. It was a very narrow opening, but still wide enough for them to fit through. She peered inside, and saw black. "It's really dark in there. Do you have a light" she asked._

_Gippal reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash light, waving it in her face."Duh, Cid's girl. I'm not stupid, ya know"_

_"Coulda fooled me." she muttered, as she yanked the light out of his hand, and flipped it on. She flashed it inside the cave, and gasped. It wasn't very tall, but it was wide, and long. "Neat" she shrieked, and ran inside. _

_Gippal lingered outside the enterance a while longer, watching the girl inside, with his one good eye, and a smile gracing his lips._

_He shook his head, and went inside to join his best friend.

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning feeling sorta groggy. That dream, well, not really a dream, more like a memory. That was one ofmy fondest childhood memories. Everything was easier then. Believe it or not. He had beenmy best friend.We had promised each other we'd always be friends.

Stupid me, I thought, I really believed, it'd happen. Whatever happened to those days when I could run to him no matter what. When we used to dream of big adventures together.

Stop that Rikku. Stop it now. This is no time for that.

I got up from the bed. It was alot more comfortable than that chair at that stupid inn in Guadosalam. That's for sure. _I'll never stay there again._

Iglanced at the clock on the wall. 11:30?

Didn't realize I slept so late.

Iscrambled to get myself together. Then, ran out of the room.

And tripped over a small machina laying on the floor, and landed onmy butt. The floor in Djose is made of solid stone, landing on it hurts.

Alot.

"Owie"I whined.

"Still clumsy as ever, huh Rikku" a soft female voice said from behind me._ I know that voice. Who is that? No. No way._

"Calyana"I asked, standing up, trying desperatly to compose myself asI stood before the girl who Gippal, andmy Brother alike, had once thought of as a godess. Lucky me.

"Right. I see you remember me." she remarked.

How could I forget? She's the one who stole my Gippal's attention away from me when I was 12. She was also Brother's first crush. The start of Brother hating Gippal. They used to be really good friends, until then. Wait...My Gippal? Well, maybe once upon a time I thought of him that way, but not anymore. Never.

"How have you been"I asked, even thoughI couldn't care less.I was praying hard that a hole would open up beneath Calyana, and drag her under, only to magically reseal afterwads.I stared intently at Calyana's feet, hoping it would happen. No such luck.

"I've been good. You know. Since Gippal offered me a job here, things have been almost like old times between us." she smiled.

_Don't glare at her. Don't glare at her. Don't glare at her._

"That's nice." Rikku replied icily.

"And, you? How has Cid's little princess been? I hear you've helped 'save the world' twice now? Such a big accomplishment, for such a clumsy little girl." she retorted.

I see she's still the bitch she always was. Honestly. I don't see what Brother, or Gippal ever saw in her.

"Yes. I have. I managed just fine. No clumsiness at all. I've grown up a lot. I'm not a little girl anymore." No clumsiness? Ok, so none, unless you count the whole Mihen machina incident. But, honestly,I was just trying to hlp Calli catch a Chocobo.

"Hmph." was all she said. "I have work to do. Not all of us can live off their cousin's fame, you know." she tossed in, before walking away.

_Oh. How I hate her._

Idecided to walk in the opposite direction she went. And nearly walked into Gippal.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you Cid's girl" he asked grabbing a hold ofmy arms.

Argh"I have a name"I yelled at him.

He looked surprised atmy outburst.

"Ok, Rikku, sorry. What's wrong" _Is that concern in his voice? _

"Not a thing."I lied. So? does he really have to know ? I don't think so.

"Nu-uh. Tell me." he demanded.

Right asI was about to tell Gippal that it was none of his business, he abruptly let go ofmy arms, and greeted an approaching female. Turning around,I saw that it was Calyana.

"Gippal, darling. I'm having a bit of trouble with my machina, could you help me out" she asked, gazing up at him with puppy eyes.

Yevon, I hate this girl. This is sickening. Irolledmy eyes, as the girl conyinued to gaze up at Gippal in adoration.

"You bet. Just go get started on it, and I'll be there in a second."

Calyana smiled up at him, then did as he told her.

And just like that, it was like old times. Calyana wanted Gippals attention, so he'd just toss me aside, and run to her. Not that I care.

As soon as Calyana was gone, Gippal frowned."Yevon, why'd I ever hire her? She can't assemble machina to save her life" he muttered.I smiled.. An idea was forming inmy head. ."Hey, Ya know. I could help her with the machina, if ya want"I suggested.

Gippal condidered the offer. He knew good and well thatI had no kind feelings towards Calyana. And he knew exactly why.I know he was wondering vaguely ifI would pull some stupid stunt. "Thought you hated her" he asked finally.

_I do_."Oh, that's all so old. It doesn't bother me anymore." Another lie.

"You sure" he asked.

"Yup, yup"I said enthusiastically. .

* * *

"Fine. Go help. Maybe she'll learn something." Gippal said, he had a vague feeling that he would regret agreeing to this, but honestly, he often wondered why he had hired Calyana. Sure, they'd dated years ago, and even occasionally throughout the years. That is, until he started seeing Rikku in a whole new light. After noticing that Cid's girl was growing up, Gippal seemed to lose all interest in Calyana. Now, if only she'd lose interest in him.

Gippal walked to his small office and leaned his head back in his chair, his thoughts drifted back to days when he lived in the desert.

_"Gippal, darling" Calyana said trying to gain the fifteen year olds attention. She was beginning to become frustrated, he wasn't paying an ounce of attention to her. She slapped his arm, and he yelped. "What was that all about" he demanded angrily._

_"What were you staring at" she asked of him_

_Gippal's gaze traveled back to where it had originally been. Where Rikku was. Where she was assembling some machina pieces. Once in a while she'd stand and stretch, showing all of her newly developed curves off, Gippal's mouth was watering, he wanted so badly to trace those curves with his hands. To touch that soft, tanned skin, to kiss those glossy shiney lips._

_"Um, nothing. Just staring." he lied. He couldn't very well tell his girlfriend he was staring at Cid's daughter, now could he?_

_Calyana wasn't so stupid. She had followed his gaze with her own. She looked to his face as Rikku stretched, her face lifted towards the sky. Calyana's gaze drifted to Gippal's face. She shook her head. Her boyfriend, and the leader's daughter? No way would she let that happen. _

_Absolutely no way._

_Gippal was completely oblivious to his girlfriends thoughts, as he watched one of his oldest friends with fascination. _

_Seems like Cid's girl's not so little anymore.

* * *

_

_**AND BACK TO RIKKU**_

I walked through the halls of the former temple, searching for Calyana.I found her in the main assembly room.

Iknewmy reasoning was completely selfish, butI wanted to prove thatI wasn't the little girl everyone seesme as anymore.I want to show themthat I am useful. If it had to be through assembling machina, so be it.

"Hey, Calyana. Need some help"I taunted. Call it petty. call it childish. Either way, it was fun.

"No, as a matter of fact. I'm just waiting on Gippal." she said snidely.

Ismirked. "Oh, well, he asked me to come and show you how to assemble a machina."I said.

_This is going to be great._

"You? Cid's clumsy daughter? I hardly need y_our_ help."

"Hmm, well, I could always let you figure this out on your own."I said "OR, you can just watch and learn."

"Right. A sif you could do any better than me." she snorted.

Ismirked. That sounded like a challenge to me. AndI'mAlways up for a challenge.

"Watch."I said. then started taking apart the machina in front of me. Calyana had wires crossed, and parts on loosly." Jeez, how'd you ever get a job here. Your wires are all crossed. Parts are loose."I muttered, forgetting she could hear every word that was said. I guess I should explain, When I'm assembling machina, I sorta forget about everyone, and everything around me.

"Well, you know, I am pretty close, to the boss." she retorted meaningfully.

I snorted. "Yeah, you and probably ever other female that works here."I picked up a few pieces and bolted them together. Then started adding other pieces, wiring the wires correctly, and with in twenty minutes,I had the machina fully assembled.

"there, all done."I said proudly.

"You forgot something." Calyana said.

"What" _I know I didn't forget anything_.I turned to face the other girl.

_Slap _An oily rag hitme in the face. It slid down tomy chest ontomy bikini top, staining the bright yellow, with the blackish-brown liquid.

That...that...She's getting hurt, to borrow a phrase from Paine.

Ijust smiled, and grabbed the can of oil from beside the machina on the table.I lifted it high in the air, over Calyana's head, and tipped it over. Calyana's eyes widened as the brown-black liquid oozed over her hair, and her clothes, leaving ugly balck lines over her face. Angrily, she began trying to wipe the oil off, but only succeded in smearing it further.I lowered the can andstared in surprise. I honestly hadn't inteded for things to get this out of hand.

By this time,we had a rather large crowd of people gathered. Some were laughing, others were shocked. A few even cheeredme on. The sight of Calyana covered in machina oil, was hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh. Calyana shrieked.

* * *

Gippal, who had been lost in his thoughts, was jerked out of them by a shrill yell. His first thought was it had to have something to do with Rikku, and Calyana He ran out of his office, and into the assembly hall.

The sight before him, proved his instincts right.

In all her own laughter, Rikku failed to notice the hush that fell over the crowd.

"What the hell is going on here? Rikku" Gippal yelled.

"She-she poured that oil all over me! Look at me! I'm a mess.Gippal" Calyana cried. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Rikku! What did you do" Gippal asked staring in disbelief at the oil covered girl.

"I-um, erm. I didn't start it." Rikku said shakily. She glanced over to Calyana, and was sent into another fit of giggles.

Gippal felt his lips twitch, but knew he had to remain composed."Rikku, that was childish. Really. Did you have to pour oil all over her?" he asked calmly.

"Lighten up Gippal. Besides, she threw an oily rag at me first." Rikku said.

"Alright. Everyone show's over. Get back to work." Gippal yelled to everyone who was still gathered around. He had to deal with this situation, and relly didn't need all the onlookers.

"Gippal, darling, she ruined my clothes." Calyana pouted.

Gippal glanced at her." You work with Machina, your clothes were bound to get ruined anyway." Calyana sent a hard glare at him.

Rikku burst into giggles all over again. Each time she looked at Calyana, she started to giggle. It really wasn't helping matters. Gippal rubbed a hand over his face. What to do?

Calyana suddenly lunged at Rikku, catching both her and Gippal off guard, temporarily.

She landed a rather vicious blow to Rikku's left eye, before Gippal hauled her up, and away. Rukku slowly stood, and pressed a hand to her eye. She was shocked. And now, very angry. She looked from Gippal, to Calyana, who was clutching Gippal's shirtfront, sobbing uncontrollably. Gippal was holding her, trying to calm the girl down. Calyana looked at Rikku, and smirked.

That was all Rikku could take. She grabbed the girl by her hair, jerking her away from Gippal. She let go of her hair, and pushed her. "What is your problem? You've been a total bitch to me since I was fourteen! What did I ever do to you" Rikku demanded.

Calyana sent a look of confusion up to Gippal. Gippal looked back and forth between the two women, torn between amusement, fascination, and a little bit of fear of what Rikku would do next.

"Well? I'm waaaiiiting." Rikku said. Calyana glared at her.

Calyana turned back to Gippal, sobbing loudly. . Gippal looked at Rikku. "Come on, Rikku, let it go."

Calyana hid her victorious smile by ducking her head.

Rikku shook her head. _Some things will never change._ She watched silently as Gippal walked with Calyana out of the room. She felt tears burning beneath her eyelids. She hadn't cried over Gippal in years, and she had no intention of starting now.

"Wait there, Rikku, I'll be right back." Gippal called over his shoulder.

Rikku couldn't wait. She had to get out of there. And now. She ran out the doors, down the steps. She didn't stop running until she reached Mushroom Rock Road.

She sank to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I thought I told you to wait" A rather angry, and annoyed voice said from behind her.

_Oops...Just when you think the troubles over...

* * *

_

A/N: Again, I apologize for the overly long lack of update. But, I'm back now, and I promise at least one chapter a week from now on...oh, by the way, several reviewers requested longer chapters...well, this one's longer than the others...so there ya go. You know the drill...Review!...and thanks 


	4. Gippal's Thoughts

**Lucky Me**

**By: Raeyvn Rain**

**Chapter 4**

**As told by Gippal**

**A/N: **Yay! Look everyone! This is me..updating, on time.Thanks for the reviews! I thought I'd try something a little different here, and write this chapter from Gippal's POV. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Honestly, the girl's infuriating. For as long as I can remember, she's bounced in and out of my life. She shows up, turns everything upside down, then just drifts away again. I swear, half the time I don't know if I want to kick her, or kiss her. This whole thing with Calyana is...comlicated. I mean I know they don't like each other, but still, pouring oil all over one of my workers is going a bit far. Don't ya think?

Calyana.She's probably the biggest mistake of my life. I mean sure I liked her, even thought I loved her once. But that was a long time ago. Yeah sure we've dated on and off since I was fourteen. It's been more off since my sixteenth birthday. Truthfully, lately, I've been avoiding her whenever possible.. I only hired her because she didn't have anywhere else to go. Her parents died in a fiend attack on the Mihen Highroad, last year. I felt kinda bad for her. Plus, she gave me that look. Yeah. THAT look. The one that makes a guy feel like he's the only one she sees. The one that promises a very big reward, if you do just what she wants. I fell for that look first of all. One look from her and my fourteen year old heart was gone.

Then there's Rikku.

Yeah, Rikku. She has so many different looks. All of them just as effective as that one look from Calyana. She can look at you like she'll be your best friend for life. Or she can send on hot smoldering glare in your direction that'll have you on your knees and pleading undying love and loyalty to her. Not that I have evr fallen for that one. Been close a time or two, but I resisted. Or she can look at you like your lower than a bug that she could step on. Then she can become this cute, angry girl who'd rather send a deadly machina after you that listen to anything you have to say. Want proof of that one, just look at my eyepatch. I was twelve and went one step over the line with the teasing. She sent that machina - one I had built myself, no less- after me, and it was bye-bye eye. I was mad for awhile. Until I decided the eyepatch made me look kinda sexy. Of course Rikku, being Rikku felt guilty, and decided to be my nurse while I was recovering. I nearly thanked Yevon when I could finally get away from her. Her low grade under par cure spells, and horrible soup were enough to make a grown man cry. I resisted the urge though.

I guess that's just another example of how she turns my life upside down. Which, in a way, brings me to where I am now.

Currently, I'm on Mushroom Rock Road, staring at her back, waiting for her to turn around and answer me. Maybe she didn't hear me the first time?

"I thought. I told you. To. Wait." I said slowly. I could almost visibly see her spine stiffen. Thats something at least.

Then, she ran.

You know, I'm getting really tired of chasing after her today. I was really tempted to just head back to Djose and leave her to it. Then I thought of Calyana. I seriously don't want to deal with her crying all over me right now. So, with a sigh, I followed Rikku.

She can run pretty fast when she wants to. I thought about calling out to her, but figured it wouldn't do any good.. Nope, I'll just have to catch her.

I caught up to her easily enough, and slid one arm around her waist and pulled. Only, I didn't expect the elbow that flew back and hit me in the jaw. Nor did I expect the wild kick that connected with my knee. The surprise struggle ended with me flat on my back, and my arm still tightly around her waist.

"Let me up, you stupid jerk!" she yelled. I ignored her, and instead, lifted my free hand to my jaw, and experimentally poked it. Just a little sore, it'll probably be bruised for a few days. I took a deep breath, and inhaled the one of a kind scent of Rikku. A hint of jasmine, her soap, and just an underlying tone of machina oil. The arm I had around her waist tightened, as she attempted to struggle to her feet. With each twist of her body, my arm was pushed higher and higher, until it rested snugly below her breasts. I hafta say, the feel of her wriggling against me was having a definate effect on my anatomy. With a groan of frustration, I pulled both of us to our feet. And put a little distance between us. Not enough for her to be able to get away from me again, but enough so I could concentrate.

"Where do you think your going?" it came out a little harsher than I intended. She looked at the ground, then quickly fixed her gaze on mine.

"I was going to see Paine." she informed me. A lie, obviously. Oh, she's good. There's not many people that can tell when she tells a lie. I happen to be one of those few. How? It's easy, if you know her. Her eyes give it away. So expressive. Usually there a dark almost emerald green. When she lies, they turn to a lighter, more transperant shade.

I think I'll play along anyway.

"I'll go with you." Ooh, a scowl. Even better. Now if I can just get her to pout.

"No. You wont."

"Yeah, I think I will. I haven't seen Noojster or Dr.P. in ages." If you count last week as ages ago. Hey, if she can lie, so can I.

There it is, that pout. She's kinda cute when she pouts.

"Don't you have something to do? I mean, I thought you were the leader of the Machine Faction? Isn't there some all important machine to see to?" she said in annoyance. I swear I can almost visably see the light bulb blink on above her head.

"Nope. My workers can handle my absence for a little while." I shrugged.

"Or maybe you should be letting Lana cry on your shoulder."

Why does she always have to bring her up? I don't even want to think about her right now. "well, if you wanna reach Youth League Headquarters before sunset, we should go." I paused, I couldn't resist adding this, "Unless, you wanna wait till nightfall, so we can camp out together...?" I grinned. If looks could kill, I would be a very dead man right about now.

"I''m going to League Headquarters, you can go take a walk in the Den of Woe." she tossed back as she started walking. She froze midstep and quickly swirled back around. "Yevon, Gippal. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I waved a hand cutting her off. "It's ok. Don't worry." Even the thought of that place, even the mention could still shake me. Not that I'll ever admit it. I quickly took a few steps foward and pulled her along beside me. She was unusually quiet, I figure it's because of her previous comment.

We walked together in silence for the next hour. It was driving me crazy. I don't think I've ever spent this much time with her without either of us speaking. I'm not used to quiet Rikku.

"I wasn't really going to go to Youth League she admitted quietly. I had to smile. I knew she'd crack...eventually.

"I know." i said cheerfully.

"Whaddaya mean 'I know'?" she asked suspiciously.

"I mean, that I knew you weren't planning to go to Youth League HQ." I said.

"How?"

"Your a terrible liar." I lied. She simply glared at me,

"Where were you going?" I asked just to change the subject.

" Well, I am kinda on my way to Besaid. So you can go on and do whatever it is you do and I'll go on to Luca to catch the boat." she said.

"Nah, like I said before, I don't have anything important to do. I'll just go along with you." I said casually.

"You sure?" the uncertainty and hopefulness in her voice had me pausing. Maybe she was just thinking how this would be like old times, like when we were still kids. Me, Her, and endless adventures.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But hey, since were nearly there any way, you mind if we do stop at Youth League?" I asked. I really do need to speak to Nooj. Leblanc showed up at The Machine Faction a few days ago, claiming that everyone was trying to keep her from seeing her Noojie-Woojie.

"Yeah, I guess." Rikku sounded a little hesitant about going.

"Gee, Cid's girl, try to contain your enthusiasm." I said, saracasm all but dripping off the words

"Oh, I do wanna see Paine, I just...don't want her to know about the airship, or that little...scene, with Lana." she looked up at me hopefully. How could I resist that look?

"I won't bring it up...unless they ask." I grinned. She glared. I just shrugged, and pulled her towards HQ.

True to my word, I didn't mention a thing to either Nooj or Paine. Interestingly enough, when I mentioned Leblanc's sudden appearance at Djose, Nooj looked a little...guilty. He shot a look to Paine, who tried to ignore him, but there was a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

As we left Mushroom Rock, I couldn't help but feel that the Meyvn of the Youth League, and the former Gullwing were hiding something. Whatever, it's none of my business.

I think Rikku got that impression too. She looked a little curious, kinda as though she were just dying to come right out and ask, but was restraining herself. Probably afraid to lose whatever respect points she has left. At last count, I think I myself was down to ten. Surely Cid's girl can't be too far away from that.

Just as we reached the Mihen Highroad, the sky began to cloud up. I looked to Rikku, who seemed blissfully unaware that the heaven's were about to open up and drench us.

I hope we can make it to Rin's before that happen's.

* * *

A/N: ah, well.. not the best chapter, but there it is all the same.Gippal's view on Rikku was all I reallyneeded for this chapter, I promise much chaos and confusion starting next chapter, which should be up ...by 2-21-05...until then...Leave a review. 


	5. Rainy Days

**Lucky Me**

**Chapter 5**

**By: **Raeyvn Rain

**Rainy days**

**A/N: **Hey there readers! As always, thanks for the reviews. I decided it would just be simpler all around for this chapter to just use a normal POV. I know it's a little confusing with all the switching, but hopefully I'll just pick one and stick with it. Sorry, I know this one's kinda short, but I'll make up for it. this week''s been really busy, and I did promise an update, so here it is

* * *

Gippal cast another look up at the sky, then glared at the hover driver, and looked back to the sky. Rikku estimated that this was about the eighth time he'd done this, and silently wondered what the heck he thought he was doing. Seeing as she had no gil, it was up to him to decide rather or not to rent the stupid hover. If she had known it would take him this long to decide, she wouldn't have suggested it. 

Gippal cast a glance at Rikku, only to discover her attention was focused off into the distance. Typical, he thought, leave it to Rikku to be completely non observant. He had seen the look the young hover driver had given Rikku as they approached. If it wasn't for the promise of rain in the sky, he wouldn't even be thinking about it. He sighed, and looked back to the driver, who was still staring at Rikku, with a gleam in his eyes. Gippal nearly snarled at him, but stopped as he saw that Rikku was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, glancing anywhere but at the hover driver. It seemed that she had finally become observant.

"no, thanks. We'll just walk." he said dismissively, and began pulling Rikku along beside him. She sent a look of annoyance and gratitude up to him. But his attention was focused on the path in front of them. "I hope we can beat the rain." he mumbled. Rikku sincerely hoped they could too.

They made it walking twenty minutes, when the first drop fell. Though they knew it was futile, both prayed they would reach Rin's before it got too bad. Not two minutes after that very first drop, it began raining in a steady, strong flow. It was only a matter of minutes before both were completely soaked. unfortunately for them, Rin's was still nearly an hour's worth of walking from there.

"This is all your fault." Rikku yelled as she flung her sopping hair from her eyes for what had to be the twelth time since the rain had started.

"Yeah. You know, I just comanded the sky to start raining, and Poof! It did. Yeah, my fault." he rolled his eye. "Even I'm not that good." The way he saw it, he was simply doing her a favor, saving her from unwanted advances from the idiot hover attendant.

Rikku, on the other hand, didn't see it that way. " We could have just rented the dumb Hover and been there already. But NooooooooOoooo. You just had to walk," she said snidely. "Idiot." she added under her breath.

Not under enough, though. "Oh, I'm an idiot? And I suppose you just wanted that jackass back there coming on to you."

"He was not!" she insisted. Although, she knew he really was.

"Please. Another minute and he'd have been drooling." Gippal snorted.

"You are so full of it!" she screamed at him. Then quickened her pace until she was a few feet ahead of him.

She didn't know why she was so angry with him. He was right. That hover attendant was seriously creepy. He just stared and stared at her. That still didn't explain Gippal's reaction though. Why should he care if some idiot was looking at her? Wasn't that allowed? She was an attractive women, if she did say so herself. It only stands to reason that some guys would actually enjoy looking at her from time to time. Right? Right.

While Rikku was lost in her thoughts, Gippal was busy trying to sort through his own. He shouldn't have even tried walking. He knew it. If he had been thinking reasonably, he would have just taken the ride, then intimidated the hell out of the guy until he went away. Wait, why should I have even done that? he wondered silently. If she didn't want the guy to bother her, she could have handled it on her own. Right? Gippal closed his good eye briefly, wondering how he had managed to get himself caught in this mess with her.

"Oh Thank Shiva!" Rikku exclaimed, causing Gippal to open his eye again, and jerk his head around to the direction she was pointing Rikku stopped, and let Gippal catch up with her..

Just coming into their view, was their destination. Rin's Travel Agency.

"Let's go." Gippal instructed, taking hold of her arm and ushering her foward again.

"I can walk on my own, ya know." she said, jerking her arm from his grasp.

"Yeah. Yeah." He mumbled.

Once inside the Inn, both tried their best not to leave a trail of water over Rin's floor. Gippal approached the Desk Clerk, and gave her a charming smile.

"Hi, we need two rooms, please." he requested.

"I'm sorry sir. We only have one room available for the night. Everyone's trying to get in from the rain, ya know." she offered an appologetic smile.

Gippal looked warily over to Rikku, who shook her head slightly.

"One room? That's all? I can not share a room with this jerk." Rikku said loudly. Gaining the attention of the ten or so people gathered in the small lobby. Gippal smirked at her. Rikku instantly regretted the words leaving her mouth.

"You weren't complaining last night, Princess. Then we only had that one sleeping bag to share, this time we get a whole room. Imagine the possibilities.." he trailed off.

Rikku's mouth dropped open, she knew her face was red. She could feel the heat flaming from her cheeks.She started to protest, but then she saw the challenge in his eye, and couldn't resist. "I'd much rather share a room with a Behemoth. Unfortunately I'm stuck with you." she had the pleasure of seeing the shock on Gippal's face, even if only for a second. There were sounds of laughter from all over the room.

"Maybe this'll change your mind." He swooped down, and touched his lips to hers, when her lips parted in surprise, he glided his tongue across her lower lip, then inside her mouth. Both were surprised when her tongue tangled with his, as she returned the kiss.

Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. He took a step back, and grinned at her, before turning back to the desk clerk.

"We'll take that room now." he smiled at the clerk, who appeared a bit flustered.

"Certaintly, sir." Gippal handed over the gil, and waited patiently as she deposited the gil into the register, and then handed him a key.

"Ready?" he asked as he turned to Rikku. She just nodded her head, and he took hold of her arm, guiding her towards their room. Behind them, the other inhabitants yelled out advice, and encouragement. Rikku's face flamed, and Gippal merely lifted a brow at one rather creative, and colorful suggestion.

"I dunno, Cid's girl. Wanna try that?" thequestion earned him a smack on the back of his head.

They found their room, and stepped inside. Luckily enough the bed looked big enough to accomodate them both fairly easily. Once the door closed behind them, Rikku whirled on him

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Tysh Oui! Fro fuimt oui tu dryhd? Fro?" she took a deep calming breath "That, was embarrassing."

"You didn't seem to mind... then." Gippal pointed out.

"No." She began calmly"We are stuck in this room together for the night. I will not argue with you. No." she was talking more to herself than him, but he found it amusing anyway.

"I am going to get ready for bed." she announced, and made her way to the small bathroom. He smirked when he heard the door lock behind her, and settled back on the bed.

* * *

Yeah Yeah, I know I promised chaos and what not, but this chapter kinda went it's own way. Next one will be pretty interresting. We'll get to see a frantic, even worried Gippal when Rikku ends up...well, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanx and please review 

oh, yeah..the al bhed translations, eh?

**Tysh oui! Fro fuimt oui tu dryd? Fro? Damn you! Why would you do that? Why?**

next update will be around March 7th


	6. The Chapter with no name

**Lucky Me**

**A/N**: So sorry for not updating. My brother recently announced that he was getting married, so we've been busy planning a wedding. Things have been crazy. Now, Im fairly sure I know where I'm going with this now. Hang in there.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

So, while Gippal and Rikku are resting all comfy like in their room at Rin's, why don't we see what the rest of Spira-namely, Besaid- is up to, shall we?

Brother steered, well not really steered so much as nearly crashed, The Celcius onto the beach of Besaid. He'd done a lot of thinking since dropping Rikku off. Ok, Buddy'd done the thinking since brother kicked Rikku off the airship, and had come to the conclusion that someone should tell Yuna of the recent development.

Buddy wisely chose to remain behind-to keep an eye on the ship, honest!-while Brother was sent to face the music. It was early morning and Brother felt like a man facing the firing squad. He swallowed hard, and walked towards her hut. Luckily, or unluckily, Yuna happened to be exiting the hut as he approached.

"Brother! Hi, how are you? Didn't expect to see you around here so soon. Where's Rikku?" Yuna greeted excitedly.

" I'm good. I come here today, because, well. IkickedRikkuofftheairshipandnowIdon'tknowwheresheis."

"What was that?" Yuna asked.

"I sort of kicked Rikku off the airship. I don't know where she is." he sighed.

"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

**Aha, back with Gippal and Rikku...**.

Rikku woke up slowly the next morning. She felt warm, and happy. It was probably the first decent night sleep she'd had in awhile. She stretched slowly, and suddenly realized that Gippal had his arm snugly wrapped around her waist. She pushed at it lightly, hoping he'd get the hint.

Instead of loosening his hold, his arm tightened around her waist. "This is ridiculous." she muttered. Then, she tried to sit up, only to have Gippal shift in his sleep, resulting in him pulling her even closer to him. Rikku sighed, and set about thinking of a way to move his arm.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand, which _had _been resting near her hip began to travel upward. She stifled a giggle when his fingers danced over her side, and she inhaled sharply as his hand grew closer to her breast. Then, a thought hit her.

"Shiva Gippal, you pervert." she yelled.

He grinned innocently at her. "Mornin'" Yep, just as she thought, he was awake the whole time.

She shoved his arm roughly away from her, and hastily jumped out of the bed, muttering about damned men and their random pervertedness. Gippal couldn't help but grin at her. She always had been fun to rile up. And it was so easy.

She grabbed her thief dressphere and hastily activated it. Soon her entirely too cute Chocobo pajamas were replaced with her favorite dressphere. She simply glared at Gippal, and ran out of the room

Gippal sighed, then got out of bed and began getting dressed for the day.

* * *

**Back to Besaid!**

After hearing Yuna's scream, Wakka and Tidus ran outside, closely followed by Lulu holding little Vidina. They all looked curiously between Brother and Yuna.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked

"This-this-this IDIOT! Kicked Rikku off the airship, now she's wandering who knows where in Spira ALONE!" Yuna yelled.

Tidus, the ever so clueless Tidus, actually wasn't so clueless this time. "Why in the name of Yevon would you do that?" he demanded.

"She nearly wrecked my airship!" Brother wailed.

"So you drop her off in the middle of nowhere?" Lulu was deathly calm, as always. But the anger in her eyes was very appearant. Wakka took a step sideways from her. He knew from experience that when Lulu was angry, she had a habit of casting the strongest spells she could conjure up. And she knew a lot of spells.

"Where did you leave her?" Yuna asked forcing herself to remain calm.

"Thunder plains."Brother answered sheepishly Yuna's eyes bugged out. She was the only person, other than Rikku, who knew that she was still scared of that place.

"Here's what we'll do." Tidus said taking command. Ah, the natural born leader, that one. "You." he pointed to Brother, "Are going to go find her. Then, you are going to bring her back here. IF you don't bring her back." Tidus paused, and pulled his sword-Brotherhood-from behind him "You will answer to me." Everyone stared at him in surprise. In the time he had been back, they hadn't heard him that determined about anything, well, anything that didn't directly involve Yuna- or Blitzball.

"I think, maybe, we should go too." Yuna suggested.

Tidus' eyes lit up always ready for an adventure. "Yeah!" Ah, yes. Back to the same old happy go lucky Tidus we all know and love.

And so, Brother, Yuna, and Tidus all headed for the airship, Ready for Mission: Find Rikku!

* * *

Back at the Inn, things were a little chaotic, as Rikku had appearantly dissapeared after running out of the room. Resulting in Gippal threatening two other traveler's and a hover attendant. Which proved to be very bad for him, as after threatening said hover attendant, they refused to rent him one. He set off on foot towards Luca.

"Just so you know, there's been sightings of several bandits this morning." the attendant yelled out to him.

Rikku's Rikku. She'll be fine. She can handle some fiends, right...right? Became his new mantra. He repeated it over and over to himself.

Rikku wasn't aware of the high Bandit activity around. She hadn't bothered with trying to rent a hover, or a chocobo, seeing as she had no money. Her only thoughts had been to get away from that egotistical bas-er, jerk. Yes, jerk. Her steps grew progressively slower the farther away from the Inn she got. She let her thoughts drift as she walked.

Gippal really was irritating when he set his mind to it. Hell, even if he didn't set his mind to it. That kiss last night, then waking up like...that, she hadn't really thought about anything other than getting away from him. That kiss was amazing. Not that she'd ever admit it outloud, of course. None the less, there was that sneaky little voice in the back of her head, telling her that she wanted another kiss from him. She firmly told that voice to shut up.

She was jerked rudely out her thoughts by several low male voices. She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked frantically around for a hiding spot. Not that she wouldn't have loved a good fight right now, but she wanted to hear what they were saying first. After coming to the conclusion that there were no places to hide, she braced herself for the on coming fight.

* * *

**Ah, Yuna, Tidus, and an Airship**

"I could kill him. I could really, honestly kill him."

"Yeah, I understood the first seven times you said it." Tidus mumbled from next to her in the cabin of the airship. Yuna turned her heated glare on him, and he suppressed the urge to gulp. Instead, he grinned goofily at her. "Love you." It worked. Her gaze immediately softened. "Love you too."

Brother was busy trying to locate Rikku through the comm sphere network. He tried the Thunder Plains, but there was no reception, next he contacted The Calm Lands, then Gagazet. No one had seen her anywhere. He moved onto Killika, then Luca. He had tried everywhere almost, but with no luck. Finally he connected to the last comm sphere. Mi'hen.

"RIN!" Several people jumped at the loud voice, forgetting that they even had a comm sphere located on the road. No one had used it in quite awhile. He heard a faint "One minute." from someone, and soon Rin appeared before the sphere. "Yes?" he asked calmly.

Brother quickly launched into a detailed explanation in Al Bhed. Rin stood calmly, listening as he ranted. When Brother finally paused to take a breathe, Rin spoke. "Yes. Miss Rikku stayed here last night with Gippal. They departed this morning. I doubt either has gotten very far." Then he promptly broke the connection.

One. Two. Three. "WITH GIPPAL?" Buddy hid a smirk from his chair, knowing Brother would soon launch into his anti-Gippal spiel any moment.

"With Gippal! That no good..." Yep, that one.

Yuna and Tidus cringed at the shrieking going on from the bridge. Brother sure does sound girly sometimes, Yuna thought before rising to see what the commotion was all about. When she got there, with Tidus closely following, Brother was well into his Gippal Rant. She simply rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat. "Um, Brother?"

He instantly stopped, and turned to her. "Yes Yuna?"

"Have you found her yet?"

"Yes. She with." he cringed, and one eye began to twitch. "Gippal."

"Where?" Tidus demanded.

"Mi'hen."

"Well, let's go!" Both Yuna and Tidus shouted.

* * *

**RIKKU**

She stood with her daggers poised in front of her in her typical fighting stance. She bounced steadily from foot to foot, as she waited. The voices grew louder, and she could see a few figures coming into view from behind a large bush. "Bandits." She whispered. Then she wondered exactly how many there were. Her question was soon answered as seven guys suddenly stopped a few feet away from her. "Well, boys. Lookie what we have 'ere. Mighty pretty little thing, ain't she?" the other six took their time to look her over. Rikku resisted the urge to shudder at their outright leering.

"Back off. I'm warning you." She hissed angrily at them.

"Right. Sure thing there, missy." One said sarcastically. She felt two hands grab onto each of her arms, and gasped as her daggers fell to the ground. She struggled against her captors, but to no avail. Sadly, she hadn't even heard them coming up behind her. She closed her eyes, and waited for her fate.

* * *

Um, so there it is. Yeah, well. Just click that little button, and let me know what you think, eh? Till later. (I PROMISE to update a lot quicker than last time.) 


	7. Rescue

**Lucky Me**

**By:**Raeyvn Rain

**Rescue**

**A/N:**Well look at that! I managed to update Told ya it'd be sooner than the last. Anyway. The last chapter wasn't what I had originally planned. But I needed to post something, and it's what came to mind, I hope you enjoyed anyway. Actually, the whole thing has sort of swayed from it's intended path. Just gonna have to wait and see where it goes, I guess.

**Chapter 7 : RESCUE

* * *

**

Rikku closed her eyes and waited for her fate. A leering low laugh snapped her back to herself. Her eyes opened again, with a new determination. After all, they didn't have _all _of her limbs pinned back.

She pulled her legs up under her, catching them by surprise, The hold on her arms lightened considerably, and as she slammed her foot down with all of her weight on the guy on her rights foot,as she jerked her left arm away from the other bandit. She swooped down, and snatched her discarded daggers. With one low wide swoop, she sliced through the one on the lefts arm, with a almost sickening slash. She continued in her swoop to catch the other bandits right leg.

She looked up to the others, realizing that this may be just a bit difficult. She was seriously outnumbered.

With another slash of her daggers, she caught another bandit across his chest. She winced as blood oozed from the wound, and he stumbled backwards. As she turned to lash out at the next one, she felt a blade cross her right leg, and felt a sharp pain. She ignored it, and swung out to the nearest guy. This time her blade sank into a hand. She sent a silent, heart felt prayer to whatever god may be listening as the bandits seemed to gather their wits, and begin attacking her in earnest.

She kicked out a leg, effectively knocking one's swords out of his hands. She heard him let out a string of curses, as he charged at her, fist raised.

* * *

**Gippal**

He wished he could say that he'd run in and saved the day. Ya know? The whole save the damsel in distress scenario. He forgot one detail in all his plans.

Rikku was nobody's damsel in distress.

That was proved when he found her. Maybe he'd expected her to be helpless against them, to look up at him with a bit of hero worship when he arrived, whatever he'd thought, he hadn't expected what he found.

He was just passing the ruins on the road when he found her. She was completely surrounded by bandits. Almost all of them carried swords. Several of them were bleeding, Three were running, clutching various parts of their body, as they ran from the girl.

He grinned at the sight, as Rikku kicked out catching one squarely on the wrist. Before she was even done with that, she was striking out with both daggers at the guy directly in front of her. He winced as blood gushed from the new wound on his stomach.

Gippal started running towards them, while pulling his gun out.

A few feet away, he stopped, raised the gun, aiming it at the nearest bandits arm. And he fired.

Everyone was surprised by the blast, and all looked in his direction, even Rikku. The man he'd shot fell pitifully to the ground, screaming, clutching his arm. Rikku tossed a grin in his direction, and the bandits seemingly realized they didn't stand a chance.

They all took off running in different directions, just as Gippal reached Rikku, and fired another shot almost carelessly at on of the retreating figures. A small yelp and a curse reached their ears.

Rikku suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She stopped, and looked at him, opening her mouth to answer, but all that came out was more laughter. Gippal raised a brow at her, and put his gun away, as she continued laughing.

"Any day now, Cid's girl." That seemed to snap her out of it.

"I have a name." she yelled at him. Gippal smirked. "What was so funny?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"I don't know."she answered. In all honesty, she really didn't know. The entire situation seemed to be funny all of a sudden, so she laughed. That was it.

"Whatever." Gippal rolled his eye. Rikku was Rikku after all, she always did have a strange sense of humor. He didn't bother to question it further.

Rikku cast a gloomy look at her now blood covered daggers. She pouted a little. "I really hate it when they get like this." she said in a gloomy tone.

Gippal watched as she suddenly smiled, and set them back on the ground. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but then she grabbed a dressphere, and activated it. He watched as she transformed into the black mage. She looked kinda cute in the pointy hat, holding a staff. He'd have to tease her about it sometime, but for now, he was too busy wondering just what her other dresspheres looked like. And just what their functions were. And how she looked in them. And if he'd ever be able to talk her into modeling them sometime.

While he was busy with that line of thought, Rikku cast a water spell on her daggers, The sudden rush of water washed most of the blood away, a second spell finished it. Then she cast a weak fire spell to dry them.

While she waited to make sure they cooled, she transformed back to her thief dress sphere. With a little giggle, she snatched them up, placing them back in their holsters.

"Well, let's go." she said cheerfully, and began walking towards Luca, not bothering to wait for him.

Gippal shook his thoughts away, and followed her.

* * *

**Yuna and Tidus**

They were nearing the Mi'hen Highroad now. After a lot of thought, Yuna had decided to have Brother stop and let them off at the beginning of the road.

As he airship lurched to a sudden stop, Tidus, who had been sleeping leaning back against the steps, was flung violently to the right, hitting his head on the railing. Yuna rushed over to him, as Brother hid a small satisfactory grin.

Yuna sent a uncharacteristic glare at him, and pulled Tidus to his feet. Needless to say, he was very much awake now.

Together, they walked off the ramp, and onto the Mi'hen Highroad. The airship hovered off the ground, as they began walking down the familiar path. Tidus grinned suddenly at the memories of the last time he was here.

"Hey Yuna, remember last time..."

* * *

**Back with our favorite Al Bhed's**

Gippal was walking beside Rikku, who had lapsed into an unusual silence. She winced slightly as she walked, and he began to wonder if she had more injuries than she'd let on. Not that she'd actually let on that she had any injuries in the first place.

Rikku herself had forgotten about the wound on her leg. Until she started walking, then she felt a shaft of pain with each step. She grit her teeth, and carried on, determined not to show her pain. She didn't realize she was wincing, however.

Gippal caught a glimpse of blood, when he looked down, and suddenly stopped, grabbing her arm, and turning her to face him. "Your hurt." he stated.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Your bleeding." he countered.

"Just a little." she argued.

"Sit." he ordered. She ignored him, and turned to begin walking again. She let out a yelp of surprise when her legs were swept out from under her, and she was placed on the ground, with her right leg being held up in his hands. He poked at the cut on her leg, and she yelled. "Not hurt, huh?" he asked with a small amount of amusement in his tone. She glared at him, and crossed her arms over her chest. Refusing to answer him.

Gippal pulled a rag out of his pocket, and began to dab at the wound. More blood oozed out as he pressed the rag over it. Holding it in place with one hand, he used the other to dig through his pockets for a potion. When he found one, he uncorked it, and began pouring it directly on her wound. Her eyes began to water, and he looked up as he layed the rag back over it.

Their eyes locked. A tear spilled over as the potion stung for a moment more, before it began to work. She could almost feel the blood clotting over the wound. She didn't break their eye contact.

That was how Yuna and Tidus found them. Looking into each others eyes. Yuna smiled at the sight, before realizing that Rikku was injured. "Rikku!" she called out and began running towards the pair.

Rikku tore her gaze from his, as she heard her cousins voice. "Yunie" she called out as her cousin ran towards her. She jumped up from the ground, and engulfed her cousin in a hug. As the two girls embraced, and did a sort of girly dance around enthusiastically thing, Tidus came up to the group.

He turned to Gippal, offering a hand. "I'm Tidus."

Gippal shook his hand. "Gippal."

And thus, they bonded in the very manly way, which does not, under any circumstances, include jumping around while hugging, and asking questions on top of questions, over each others answers.

* * *

**A/N**: Seriously, I just couldn't see Rikku not taking out at least a few of them on her own. She may be clumsy, but that doesn't mean she can't kick ass in a fight. Drop a review, and let me know what you think...Until Later... 


	8. Back On Board

**Lucky Me**

**By :**Raeyvn Rain

**A / N :**I am so beyond sorry. There's nothing to blame for my lack of updating except for my own supreme laziness, and lack of interest, and ideas. But here it is, the long awaited continuation of this fic. I hope you enjoy! Feedback's always welcome!

I'm going to start working on fixing errors in previous chapters soon too, as well as the next chapter, so until then...

**CHAPTER 8**

The air on the Celcius all but crackled with tension. Brother and Gippal stood on opposite sides of the bridge, staring each other down. Eyes were narrowed, and jaws were clenched tightly shut. If looks alone could kill, both of these Al Bhed men would be maimed.

Tidus sat on the steps, watching the silent exchange with fascination. Yuna sat beside him, her head leaning against his shoulder. She too watched the silent fuming men with awe.

Rikku nervously stood towards the pilots seat, next to Buddy, both were eying the two men warily.

All in all, it was a usual Gippal-Brother confrontation so far. Rikku only hoped this time they made it out unscathed. Not likely, but hey, a girl can dream, right?

Gippal remained silent, letting Brother have the first word. Rikku had a vague feeling that it was because he intended on having the last one.

Brother's eyes darted from Gippal to her. Rikku bit nervously on her lower lip, waiting for the inevitable lecture.

"What were you doing with him?" he demanded.

Rikku huffed out an annoyed breath. Honestly, between her father and her brother, she was surprised she'd ever had any contact at all with the male species. "You kinda ditched me, remember? I had to go somewhere." Rikku said easily. So, maybe Djose hadn't been her intended location. It was still fun to rile her brother up some. "Honestly! We just ran into each other, and that's that."

His gaze landed once again on Gippal. "What's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse. I wanted to see Ci—er, Rikku, so I saw her." Gippal replied smugly.

Arrogant bastard.

"Honestly, Brother, it's not a big deal. I ran into him in Djose, stayed a night at the Faction, and the next day, Gippal wanted to see Nooj, and I wanted to see Paine.." She suddenly spun to face Yuna. "Which really reminds me, we _so_ need to talk after this."

"Um, okay." Yuna answered, a little confused.

Rikku had already turned back to her brother. "and well, that's about it."

"That it? THAT"S IT? You spend time-_willingly_, with that..that..that Arrrrghhh! Gippal!"

"Geez, lighten up. It's no big deal." Rikku rolled her eyes.

Brother turned his attention solely on Gippal now. "Oui cduma, Lana nhus yht hufouifyd du dyga so cedan?" he yelled furiously.

This time, it was Gippal who rolled his eye. "Kaaw, kad ujan ed, ymnayto. Dryd fycoaync kyo. Yht pacetac, oui fhd Lana dryd pyt, oui lyh ryja ran!" he yelled right back.

Tidus, nudged Yuna in the side lightly. "Hmmm?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the feuding Al Bhed men.

"What are they saying?" he whispered. It _had _been a few years since he'd been in Spira. No real need for him to keep up with his knowledge of the language. In the far planes, there was a sort of universal language. Everyone spoke, and understood. It made living, or well not living, exactly, easier.

"They're talking about someone named Lana, and Gippal trying to take Rikku away." she whispered back.

"Oh. Who's Lana?" he asked.

Yuna shrugged. She was just as curious. Judging by the look in Rikku's eyes, she was a someone Yuna definetly wanted to learn more about. She'd be asking her cousin for details later.

"Oui femm, cdyo vnus Rikku!Ev ouituh'd E'mm syga cina so Vydran uv drec."Brother shouted.

Suddenly, Gippal got a smug, and conceited gleam in his eyes, and shifted his stance to a lazy, self assured one. Even Rikku found her self anxious over his reply.

" Syopa, ouin cecdan tuach'd fyhd sa do cdyo yfyo vnus ran."

Brother's face turned several shades of red, and a few green. Then, in a move no one had been counting on, he swung out with his fist, directly at Gippal's face. His fist connected with Gippal's nose. Rikku's jaw dropped. Buddy's eyes widened comically. Yuna gasped, and Tidus tried desperately not to laugh. He didn't like Brother much anyway, and he was sure Gippal could really hurt him.

Gippal slowly touched a hand to his sore nose. And nodded. "Dryd, fyc ouin uh unna crud." he said with an eery calm.

Rikku jumped from her position near Buddy, and placed herself between the two. She sent heated glares to both men. "Cdub zicd cdub Brother. Edc huha uv ouin picehacc. Fru E cbaht so desa fedr. Yc vun dammehk _Vydran_ syopa E'mm ryja do dammres zicd fro E ahtat ib fedr kebbym eh dra vencd bmyla" she yelled at her brother. Gippal watched on in amusement. That amusement was short lived, however, because next, she spun on him, and began yelling again. "Yht oui! Fro tu oui luhcdyhdmo kuyt res? Fa ymm ghuf ra'c zaymuic uv oui."

"Hey!" Brother protested. She spared a glance at him. "Well, you are. Get over it."

"Oui tuh'd ryja du nip edeh jano lryhla oui kad! Zicd pudr uv oui cdyo dra ramm yfo vhus sa...yht aylr udran." she glared at each of them again for good measure, before storming away towards the elevator. Both stared after her in shock.

"Well, fun as that was, I think I'm going to go...and talk to her." Yuna said, standing up, and quickly moving to the elevators herself.

Soon, it was only the four guys left on the bridge. None of them looked very comfortable being there.

"Huh." Tidus said slowly, as though he was testing the now stretched silence. No one else spoke, or moved really.

The elevator doors opened again, and everyone looked in relief to see who came out. They were realy surprised when Barkeep pushed a cart out. Buddy grinned, and set the airship on autopilot. "I called down earlier. I figured we could all use a drink." he said.

And with that, the four men settled themselves in for a very drunken night.

* * *

Rikku had immediately headed for the deck. The night was beautiful, and quiet. And it was far away from the yelling Al Bhed's in the cabin. She heard the hatch open almost immediately behind her, but didn't bother to raise look. She simply sat, with her knees drawn up o her chest, and her chin resting on top of them.

Yuna watched her cousin. She seemed so sad. "Rikku?" she asked tentatively, sitting beside her.

"Hey Yunie." she greeted her cousin.

"So...what was that all about down there?" Yuna asked after a minute of silence.

"Nothing really. Just typical Brother and Gippal fighting."

"I see." she nodded slowly. "And who is Lana?" she asked.

She watched as Rikku tensed. "A long and complicated story." she answered finally.

"I've got time."

* * *

**Alright. Translations:**

" You stole Lana from me, and now you want to take my sister."

"Geez, get over it alreeady. That was years ago. And beside you want Lana that bad? You can have her."  
"You will stay away from Rikku. If you don't I'll make sure my father hears of this."

"Maybe your sister doesn't want me to stay away from her."

" That was your one free shot."

" Stop! Just stop! Brother it's none of your business who I spend time with. And as for telling Father, maybe Ill have to tell him just why I ended up with Gippal in the first place."

"And you! Why do you constantly goad him? We all know he's jealous of you. You don't have to rub it in every chance you get! Just both of you, stay the hell away from me...and each other."

**Next chapter:** A little male bonding time, and a lesson in Al Bhed history, as told by Rikku.


End file.
